Don't Wanna Let Go Of You
by Kyo
Summary: Syaoran recieves a call from Hong Kong... what do they want? AU(sort of, since it is placed in the future, but there's magic!) Very S+S!!! Really Sweet, a can't miss for any S+S fans out there! And it actually has a plot!!!R&R!!!
1. Phone Call and Arrival

"I'm not leaving __

This one just came to my mind, and before you knew it I was writing it. As a result it might not be that good. This one promises to be a more-than-one-chapter one, so enjoy. AND REVIEW!

** **

Don't Wanna Let Go Of You

Chapter One: Phone Call and Arrival

A fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran woke up at seven like he usually did, even if it was Saturday. He chuckled when he remembered what Sakura had said about him waking up so early in the morning when he didn't have to. He stretched and got out of bed. _I'll take a shower after my training. _He thought, he would need a shower after getting all sticky due to the sweat. Syaoran put on his training pants and his iron tank top, (the one Sakura had bought him) and made his sword appear.

After training an hour or so, he took a quick shower. He got dressed and was about to make his breakfast when the phone rang.

He answered happily. Maybe it was Sakura who wanted to do something for the day.

"Moshi, moshi? You are talking to Li Syaoran." He responded automatically, waiting for the other person to respond. And hoping beyond hope that this person was Sakura. Come on! He hadn't seen her since the afternoon of the day before! (To him, that was a _lot _of time) Unfortunately for him, this person wasn't the one he was waiting for, in fact, it was the last person he wanted to hear, with the last request he wanted to do.

"I'm not leaving!" Li Syaoran near shouted through the phone. "I don't care. I'm not leaving her." He continued, this time more calmly. "I know what does that mean. You can try to kill me if you want, but I'm not leaving Japan." He said, restraining his anger. "If that's what you think, then I'm not your son anymore." He said in a whisper, a bit sadly. He hung up, feeling quite depressed.

__

It's for the best. I'm not leaving Sakura, not if I can help it. He felt sick. Depressed and sick. He had just cut all communication with his mother with that phone call. The elders and his mother still thought that they could control his life like they wanted, but that was no longer true, maybe when he was a 10 year old boy that depended completely on them, but now, he was 18, had an apartment, a job, hell, he had a life! 

The only thing that was still missing in his life was a girlfriend. But he had some very good friends that made up for that.

He laid down on his coach. He felt a headache coming. A very painful and long one, by the way. It was Saturday an he already felt this week was going to be a bad, bad one. He sighed and closed his eyes to keep his head from spinning. It wasn't working.

There was a knock on his door. He wasn't in the mood to stand up. Definitely not. "Come in!" He shouted in a hoarse voice. The knocking stopped. Syaoran heard how the door was opened and then closed, and some footsteps.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you there?" A girl's voice asked. He knew it had to be Sakura. She was the only one in all Tomoeda to call him by his first name.

"Here." He said from his spot on the couch. His voice was weak, Sakura almost didn't hear him.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as she neared him. He still had his eyes closed. He could only nod.

He felt how Sakura placed a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "Syaoran-kun, you are not alright. You are burning up!" She said, alarmed. 

__

That explains why I have a headache... He thought bitterly. He heard how she went for cold water and a small towel to place on his forehead. "Why did you come?" Syaoran asked suddenly when he heard she had returned. He still had his eyes closed, the light hurt his eyes and increased his pain. _How could a day that had started so well, would end up like this? _He asked himself bitterly. 

Sakura wetted the towel in the water and placed it on his forehead. He felt a lot better after that. She kneeled on the floor, beside him. "I felt something was wrong. And I someway knew it was you, so I came to see if you were alright." She explained softly, caressing his cheek. He felt warm shivers race up and down his spine at her touch. He smiled inwardly. _Well, it's not that bad._

"And you weren't alright." She said tapping his nose. He smiled gently but didn't open his eyes. Sakura must have seen something abnormal in him because she asked: "What's wrong?" She asked softly near his ear, a hand to his heart, she felt how his heart skipped a beat.

Syaoran knew it was impossible to lie to Sakura. She knew him too well. He could lie to Tomoyo and even to Eriol, but he couldn't lie to Sakura. He couldn't lie looking at her in the eyes.

"Mom called." It was Sakura's heart turn to do a somersault. "She ordered me to get back to Hong Kong." Sakura could feel the pain rise in her throat. She swallowed hard. He continued. "I refused." He said simply. "Now, I'm condemned to death." He said as if it was normal to be condemned to death by your own family.

Sakura was in the brink of tears. "You what?" She asked incredulously, the lump in her throat grew bigger. There was only one thing in the world that could make her feel this kind of pain, and it was to be separated from the person she loved more than life. Even if this person didn't know how much she cared for him.

"I refused to get back. I disobeyed. They will send someone to punish me." He took a deep breath. Sakura could feel some tears forming at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to shed them. She looked away to hide them from him. When she talked, she did it softly as not to crack her voice. 

"What are you going to do?" She asked, just above a whisper. If he hadn't been so close to her, he wouldn't have heard her. He grinned a weak smile, with his eyes still shut. He took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, which she returned, surprised by his actions. 

"I'm not going back, that's for sure!" He said fiercely, not releasing her hand. He felt pangs of pain come and go in his head, it was driving him crazy.

Sakura smiled weakly at him. She caressed his cheek with her free hand, he opened his eyes lazily. "They could harm you..." She said softly. 

"Nah, they have no one as good as me!" He said smugly, Sakura had to giggle. "Besides, they don't have enough magic, we could beat them with just a blow from The Windy." He said, full of pride. He could only open his eyes a thin slit, since the light made his head hurt even more. "Sakura-chan? Could you do me a favor?" He asked gently. Sakura nodded almost immediately. 

"Could you bring me some Advil? My head is killing me." He said weakly, keeping a firm grasp on her hand. Sakura released his hand and went to search for the medicine and some water. In a minute or so she was at his side again. "Here you got." She said sweetly as he straightened up in the couch, so he wouldn't choke.

"Thanks." He mumbled before gulping in the water and the red pills. "Its nothing." Sakura mumbled back. "What does it hurt? Besides your head, I mean." She said softly as not to worsen his headache. 

"Nothing." He responded, almost causally. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't query any further. "Back to the topic at hand..." Sakura started. "What do you think they will do?" She asked, a hint of fear on her voice.

"Hunt me down." He said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be hunted down like that, by your family.

Sakura, dense as she was, didn't quite get that. She was far too innocent to think one's family could do that. "How?" She asked again, her back to the coach at his abdomen level. He was laying on it with his eyes closed, the wet cloth to his forehead.

"They will send someone to try and kill me." He said plainly. "Or try and get me back, but I'm not going to go back, they will have to kill me first." Sakura flinched visibly at this statement. She didn't even want to think about loosing him. She cherished him too much. Noticing her flinching, he continued in a more reassuring voice. "They won't be able to kill me, but..." He gulped as he tried to find the right words. "It could get quite dangerous... you could get hurt... I don't want you to come to my apartment again, I don't want to see you hurt." He said softly, dreading his own words. Sakura flinched again, but was determined not to leave him, especially if it could get dangerous.

"You can't forbid me that!" She said fiercely. "I won't let you!" She said while looking straight into his now open eyes (if only a slit). Syaoran didn't have the strength to argue that point. "You could need me..." She said, this time more softly and calmly. "I don't want to loose you.." She said even more softly. The only thought of loosing him brought tears to her eyes.

He smiled faintly. "You won't." He said firmly. "I don't want to loose you, either. That's why you are not returning here." He commanded. Sakura felt a little disappointment when he said this. Didn't he knew already that she would never, ever, leave him? Apparently, no.

"I don't care if you don't want me to return. I'll jump to the balcony if it's necessary! I'll break your door! But I won't go away!" Sakura said even more firmly. Angry tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He could be so cruel to her sometimes!

Syaoran, who would rather die than see her cry, had to close his eyes to keep himself from throwing himself to her feet and beg for forgiveness. Such an effect she had on him, that even his pride and his honor were a nonsense. Even if he had been taught to always keep that in the first place.

He smiled faintly. "Okay, if that's what you want. But you have to promise me you won't get hurt, okay?" He said, smiling cutely at her with her hand in his.

Sakura nodded contentedly and beamed a 2000 watt smile at him, which made him blush. "As long as you don't get hurt, either." She tapped his nose. He smiled at her, all the while having a pink, cute blush on his cheeks. "Feeling better?" She asked.

Syaoran paused for a moment to see if his head still hurt and discovered that it was gone. He nodded happily, a contented smile on his lips. Sakura giggled. "Good!" She said. "Now what do you want to do?" She asked him. He thought for a moment, but nothing good came to his mind. He shrugged. "I dunno. What do you want to do?" He asked, while getting into a sitting position so she could sit beside him.

She sat down and frowned a little in concentration. Syaoran smiled inwardly. She looked so cute when she did that, in fact, she looked cute all the time, he concluded.

When she got an idea, she stopped frowning and smiled cheerfully at him. "Why don't we rent a movie?" She asked cutely. Syaoran nodded. That seemed like a good idea to him.

"Let's go!" He said. He stood up quickly and dragged her behind. For some reason, he felt full of energy today. Or maybe he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her... Anything could happen after that phone call.

-*-*-*-*-

"So?... Which one do you want?" Syaoran asked his friend. Usually, when they rented movies, Syaoran would always let her choose the movie, he would pay it, like the perfect gentleman he was, and then they would watch it at his place. His apartment was always the place of choice because it was onii-chan free. 

Touya still bothered his little sister, calling her kaijuu all the time. She still wanted to get rid of him, but unfortunately for Sakura, she hadn't grown up as big as a telephone pole, so she couldn't stomp her big brother like she wanted to. Syaoran was very lucky not to have his sisters teasing him around.

Sakura was looking at some of the movies in the shelves. Her favorite section was the romance one, and Syaoran didn't complain. Actually, he always let her do the choosing, no matter how corny or mushy the movie she chose was. Sakura smiled inwardly, he was a very good friend, maybe more than a friend, but not exactly officially.

"Mmh... what do you think about this one?" She asked her companion. While she did the choosing, Syaoran leaned on the shelf (which was next to the wall) and looked at her choice of movie. "City of Angels" the title read. It looked good to him. "It looks nice..." He said softly, taking a glance around the place. Now that he had his Clan for his enemy, he should be extra careful. He had failed to convince Sakura to stop going to his apartment, (mainly because he didn't want that to happen) but he wouldn't fail in protecting her, that was for sure.

Sakura beamed up at him. "Okay then! We take this one!" She said cheerfully, a huge smile on her lips. Syaoran grinned at her addictive smile. They left the place walking side by side, Sakura hugged the movie close and had an extra huge grin on her face. Syaoran guided her out of the mall, which was not to far away from his apartment, they could get there walking.

When the arrived to his apartment, Syaoran opened the door for Sakura, like he usually did. Lot of girls loved boys that treated them like a princess, Sakura was one of them. She giggled and Syaoran smiled. 

"Want something to eat?" Syaoran asked her while he entered the kitchen and Sakura made her way to the living room to put the movie on. "What about some popcorn? Like in the movies!" Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran nodded, even if she couldn't see him. "Okay! Butter or candy?" He shouted from the kitchen so she could hear him. "Butter!" Sakura shouted back. After a few minutes, Syaoran arrived with a big bowl of delicious looking popcorn. Sakura smiled up at him from her place on the coach. She motioned him to sit down next to her. He complied, the credits were starting...

-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran was not really interested in the movie. It was good, but he had more important things to do, mainly watch every single expression Sakura did, and listening to her every time she commented on the movie. But his eyes were closing, he felt a little sick, maybe the Advil effect was over, maybe he was really sick, not only a headache. He fought the urge to close his eyes for some minutes, but finally, after an exhaustive effort not to, he closed his eyes and was immerse into his own dreams.

Sakura appeared to be paying attention to the movie, (which was very nice) but in reality she was paying attention to Syaoran. She had spent enough time with him to know when something was not _right. _She felt how he stopped nodding when she commented on something, she also noticed how his breathing became even and relaxed. By all this small things, that maybe wouldn't have been noticed by anybody else, she knew that he had fell asleep. Sakura was a little worried about him. It was obvious that he was tired, and the fact that he felt sick in the morning must have had something to do with that. She decided to let him lay down. She knew he wouldn't wake up if she moved him gently.

Sakura moved from beneath his protecting arm and pushed stop on the VCR, then, she returned to Syaoran and laid him down. He mumbled and stirred, but didn't wake up.

It was late by now, 8:00 or so. She should be leaving by now. She didn't want to leave him alone, after all, he was sick. She took the now empty popcorn bowl from the coffee table and returned it to the kitchen. Syaoran was sleeping like a baby on the comfy coach. Sakura decided to call her otou-san and explain him the situation. She was sure he would understand. Touya was another story...

She picked up the kitchen phone and punched her number in. She smiled when she saw he had her phone number written near the phone, just beside it and again in a post-it note in the refrigerator with a wolf magnet sustaining it. The phone rang twice before it was answered by her father. He had a sleepy voice. She guessed he had been working and had fallen asleep over his work again.

"Moshi, moshi?" Kinomoto Fujitaka spoke through the phone.

"Dad?" Sakura responded. "I'm over Syaoran's place." Sakura answered to the inevitable question, she spoke softly as not to wake up her sleeping friend. "He is sick, and I don't want to leave him alone. Could I stay here? Just for the night." Sakura added quickly. 

Fujitaka measured the pros and cons of the situation. He trusted his daughter completely and Li-san had never given him a reason to mistrust him. "Okay, just for the night. Take good care of him." He agreed. 

Sakura wanted to jump and shout out of joy, but decided that wouldn't be nice for poor, sick Syaoran-kun. "Thanks a lot, Dad!" She whispered excitedly. 

"Behave, okay? Ja ne!" 

"Sure, Ja!" And with that Sakura hung up. 

Sakura decided that Syaoran wouldn't be too comfortable if he slept in the coach. She decided that she would move him from the coach to his bed. The problem was, that she was sure he was too heavy for her, and that's why she thought being a Card Captor was a really good thing.

"Oh Key that contains the Power of my Star, show thy true form to Sakura, who accepted this Mission with you! Release!"

Sakura released her wand as quietly as possible. Syaoran didn't even stir. Sakura took out a Card from nowhere. It was The Float.

"Float!" Sakura stroke the Card with ease and a pink balloon showed itself, awaiting orders from it's Mistress. "Float Card! Carry my partner to his bed! Gently!" Sakura added quickly. The pink balloon dissolved in a pink, glowing liquid-like light that surrounded Syaoran. The sleeping form of the warrior wasn't disturbed by the new happenings, to Sakura's great relief. In fact, it seemed that the warrior had relaxed greatly at the feel of Sakura's gentle, bouncing, pink aura around him. Sakura giggled at this, he looked so cute when he was sleeping, even though she always thought he was cute. 

Syaoran didn't resist to the gentle move out. He stirred in mid air and Sakura thought for a moment he was going to wake up, but he didn't. A soft moan escaped his throat, accompanied by a soft, incoherent murmur. She smiled gently as she kept the Float Card into her control to keep him from bumping into anything. She finally arrived to his bedroom, she undid the bed and placed him lightly on it, his head to the soft pillow. He gripped the green sheets below him and inhaled deeply. Sakura made sure to cover him with a warm blanket. When she was sure he was alright and comfortable, she grabbed an spare pillow and clean green blanket from a drawer and went outside. Now it was her turn to sleep on the coach. He would be very surprised to find himself in his room the next day.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura busied herself in the kitchen. A nice, warm breakfast would fit her appetite very well, and it'd probably help restore her best friend's health. Since pancakes were the easiest, fastest way to make a warm breakfast, that would do. She hummed a silly song for herself, since her companion was still asleep and in dreamland. She wondered why he took so long to wake up, he usually was the first one to be up in the mornings. He was always the first one to arrive to school and the last one to leave. She certainly was not the first one to arrive, but she often was the last one to leave with him.

She finished doing the mix and lit up the fire and placed a pan over it, adding a little PAM over it. Syaoran sure knew how to cook, it's been years since he lived alone, but for now, it was her turn to cook, and she was glad to be useful to him. For once. He always was the one to give, she wanted to give too, but he often didn't let her.

The Card Mistress poured some mix on the pan. It hissed and bubbled the instant it touched the it's hot surface. She smiled at a thought. A thing just as common as doing breakfast made her feel sort of good. Because it was **_their _**breakfast. For both of them. It made her feel good, a little repay for all the things he had done for her in the past, and the feeling of belonging, like they belonged to each other. All this she felt while she was doing breakfast, simple pancakes could trigger all this just because she was doing it for him.

She finished placing them in plates and in the table, accompanied by two glasses of milk, butter and maple syrup, his favorite. 

Someone knocked on the door. Sakura blinked, wondering who was it at this hour in the morning in a Sunday. Still wondering, she neared the door and peeked trough the hole. Four giggling young women stood there. They were sort of familiar...

They knocked again. Sakura opened the door cautiously. Preparing herself for all and everything, but at the same time she had a huge, welcoming smile on her features. 

"Konnichiwa! What can I do for you?" Sakura asked cheerfully to the peculiar group. The women blinked in a surprised way and then started giggling as in realization of something. It was Sakura's turn to blink, but this time, she was puzzled, not surprised.

"Konnichiwa!" The one that seemed to be the oldest, responded. "Is this where Li Xiao Lang lives?" She asked contentedly, as if the question was a mere procedure and she already knew the answer. 

Sakura blinked again before responding. "Yes, Li Xiao Lang lives here." She said slowly. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice suspicious.

"We are Syaoran's sisters!" The youngest suddenly exploded, giggling. "I am Li Fuutie! Nice to meet you!" She said in between giggles as she bowed. Sakura bowed back like a reflex.

"And I am Li Fanren!" One of the women near shouted from behind her sister. "And I am Li Feimei!" Yet another girl said. The only one left was the oldest one. She bowed politely and presented herself. "Konnichiwa. My name is Li Xiefa, oldest sister of Li Xiao Lang."

Sakura bowed once again with open wide eyes as fear struck her. _Are they here to get back Syaoran? Are they getting him back to Hong Kong? _Sakura asked herself. Her hands were shaking, but she hid it well. She made an effort to smile. "Please, come in! What can I do for you?" Sakura offered sweetly, a smile on her lips.

The giggling women stopped giggling and looked at her with surprised grins. "So, we have said who are us. Who are you?" The youngest asked. Sakura grinned nervously before responding. Who was her, indeed? She was not Syaoran's girlfriend, at least not officially. She was his best friend. Yes that was it. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Pleased to meet you." She said, motioning them to come in.

The four of them gasped quietly. Sakura was too immersed in her thoughts and fears to take notice of the soft gasps. She conducted them to the living room, the smell of fresh made pancakes filled the air.

Syaoran's four sisters looked at their surroundings, as if searching for something. Sakura guessed they were looking for their little brother, it's been years since he last saw them.

Sakura conducted them to the coach with a welcoming smile and made them sit. 

None of them spoke for a moment. It was a little awkward, specially for Sakura. Xiefa was the first one to open her mouth. "Where is Xiao Lang?" She demanded of the Card Mistress, a light frown on her features. She seemed to be someone not to be played with. Sakura flinched slightly. "He is in his bedroom, he wasn't feeling too well yesterday. He is sleeping right now. I was going to wake him up for breakfast just the moment you arrived." Sakura explained quickly. The four sisters seemed to be struggling with themselves over something. Sakura even thought she had heard a faint "Kawaii" escaping form the youngest sister's lips.

Sakura gave them all a puzzled look when the silence extended. All five started fidgeting. 

"And what are you doing here?" Li Feimei asked, a suspicious glint in her eyes. Sakura flinched slightly. "I... um... I was taking care of him. He is my best friend." Sakura explained awkwardly, casting her eyes low and taking swift glances toward Syaoran's bedroom door. She wished so hard for him to be by her side right now.

Sakura thought she had just heard another excited "Kawaii!" not far away, but decided to ignore it. Maybe she spent too much time with Tomoyo...

"Is he sleeping?" One of them asked suddenly, so suddenly Sakura almost fell down of the coach. Sakura nodded long and quick, recovering from her almost-fall.

"Let's wake him up!" One of them said, and to Sakura's surprise she got a bucket full of cold water out of nowhere and started charging towards Syaoran's bedroom. Sakura panicked. Syaoran sure wouldn't like being waked up like that. Well, at least _she _wouldn't like being waked up like that.

The four rampaging women burst in Syaoran's room, he was still sleeping peacefully, clutching his body pillow like there was no tomorrow. He looked like a baby, a very cute baby. All five said "Aww!" at the same time. That didn't stop Feimei from raising the bucket up in the air. 

The next thing that happened was something that happened only to people like Sakura. It means, things like the following only happens to magical people, and very magically strong people. This means, the next sequence of events only happens to _very _few people.

Feimei lifted the bucket full of cold water up in the air. Sakura not liking what she saw, tried to run and stop her from doing that. But the water was already in the air when she got to the bucket. Sakura closed her eyes tight. Syaoran would be really mad at his sisters for that. She wished nothing happened to her Little Wolf. 

And that's exactly what happened.

Nothing.

When Sakura didn't hear a SPLASH! sound, nor a scream from her Little Wolf, she opened her eyes, wondering what had happened. All four Li women were looking at her in puzzlement, confusion and a slight hint of respect. Sakura felt dumbfounded, and blinked in surprise. She looked at Syaoran, only to find him still sleeping. He had a slight frown on his face where only minutes before a relaxed expression had been, she noticed. Maybe some of the happenings leaked to his dreams. Sakura didn't like her Little Wolf being disturbed. Sleep was the only thing that he did without worries and now they were taking that away from him too.

Sakura did something she had always stored for Clow Cards. 

She glared.

The four women took the hint and retreated to the safety of the living room. Closing the door behind them.

Sakura wondered what had happened to the water. The bucket was still there, on the floor. Totally dry. Dry as everything in the room was. She was puzzled. She shrugged and decided to wake Syaoran up before his sisters decided to play another stunt on him.

She sat down on the edge of the bed at his shoulders' level. She smiled when she saw the frown disappear from his handsome features and be replaced by a faint smile.

Sakura stroked his chestnut bangs away from his face, touching his forehead ever so softly. She smiled tenderly down at him. Sakura took his shoulder and shook him lightly. He didn't even acknowledge her. Sakura leaned down to his ear and whispered, while she still shook him, this time a little harder. 

"Syaoran wake up. You have guests." This time Syaoran stirred the faintest bit. _It's something._ Sakura thought. She wondered if she was this hard to wake up.

"Syaoran! Wake up!" She shouted in a whisper, this time more urgently. 

His eyelids fluttered open. The first thing he saw was... 

Emerald. 

Pools of emerald. 

He blinked. Maybe he was dreaming. Yes, maybe that was it. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He still found pools of emerald above his head, but this time they were... smiling? Smiling at him they were. He felt warm and fuzzy inside. This could be only one thing. 

Sakura.

"I'm dreamin', right?" Syaoran murmured. Sakura had her hand on his cheek. He turned his head and nuzzled her hand with his lips. Sakura giggled.

"No." Sakura said softly as she shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Then I must have died and gone to heaven." He breathed as he continued to nuzzle her hand. Sakura giggled softly and let him do his will.

"No." She said again and shook her head softly as she returned the nuzzle with her hand. She marveled on how soft his skin was. Like a baby's. "You have guests." She said softly, regretting to have to break this intimate and tender moment.

He continued his doing as he whispered in her hand. "Which guests?" He asked, inhaling her soft cherry blossom's scent.

"Your sisters came from Hong Kong." Sakura said softly after a short silence.

Syaoran immediately stopped nuzzling her hand and looked at her sharply, as if he didn't believe his ears.

Sakura, guessing his next question, nodded. "I don't know if they are here for that, but they wanted to wake you up with a bucket of cold water." She said, giggling at his expression of sheer terror. "I stopped them." She said with a slight frown in concentration, she still didn't know what had happened that moment.

He stood up lazily, wondering what his sisters had to do here. His mother knew well that he could beat them with a hand tied to his back. The fact that they were his sisters wouldn't stop him from protecting Sakura and staying with her for as long as she wanted him by her side.

Syaoran walked toward the door and waited for Sakura to walk to him. He opened the door for her. Sakura went out and Syaoran followed. He was still wearing his yesterday clothes and Sakura was wearing some of Syaoran's pants and a loose T, she refused to use her yesterday clothes.

Once outside, they found the four women talking to each other in hushed voices. Syaoran shot them a glare. This gave him a bad feeling, bad, bad feeling. He should be careful. The Li women could be even more difficult to deal with than men. He frowned deeply when they stopped talking. That could only mean one thing.

Conspiracy.

The four of them straightened when they saw the two magical beings enter the living room. If they still remembered their Little Brother well, he would go directly to the point. 

No procedures. 

Direct to the point.

"What do you four want?" He asked coldly, in a tone that surprised Sakura. He had never talked someone so coldly, not even to her in their early Card Captures. 

It seemed they still knew their Little Brother, he hadn't changed a bit. Not to them, anyway. "We came here with the command of our Mother." Xiefa stated in a defiant tone of voice. Defiant, but definitely not cold, like his.

Syaoran's scowl deepened at the mention of "Mother." Sakura looked at him uncertainly. Things could get nasty. "To do what?" He finally asked, after glaring coldly at each one of them, studying them, like he usually did to an enemy. Sakura thought he had heard a soft gulp from the youngest one_. What was her name, again? _Sakura asked herself. _Fanren, right. _

The oldest spoke again. "We are here to make you a test." The defiant tone was still present. Syaoran looked puzzled at her.

__

Test? 

What kind of test? 

What for? 

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Mwahahaha! A cliffhanger! I'm so mean! * AHEM * Anyway, review and tell me what do you think. I you don't * shrug * then I won't finish it. And you will never know what happened! Mwahahahaha! 

I'm in the process of writing the next chapter of "Elements" for those of you that care, and also in the next part of "Kiss." And check out for another new story! "A Baby's Story"!!! (Ever seen that program in Discovery Health?) It'll be **very **S+S! (Obviously, since it's their baby after all...)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Dumped

"I cannot believe they did this to me __

Ok, I'm so sorry this is so short, but it's been a while since I updated this one so I had to shorten it up a little. I'll be working on the third chapter as soon as possible and also on the next chapter of "A Baby's Story". Ok? Thank you, and don't forget to review!

****

Don't Wanna Let Go Of You

Chapter Two: Dumped

A fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-

"I cannot believe they did this to me!" Li Syaoran shouted in a whisper as he paced back and forth the room. Sakura looked at him with a contented smile, but each time Syaoran looked at her, she masked it and transformed it in sympathetic frown. "They just dumped me!" The warrior said in exasperation, his complain was only heard by one smirking Sakura, who obviously thought all this was very funny. "Next time I see them...!!!" He threatened, he had his back facing Sakura, who was sitting on her bed. He turned sharply, and this time he saw her humorous grin. 

"And you are laughing at me!" He complained further with a cute pout on his lips. Sakura couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "Hahahahaha!!! I'm sorry!!! Hahahahaha!!!" Sakura apologized, not really seeming she was sorry at all.

Syaoran stood in front of her and pouted. "I don't see what's so funny." He said seriously, but a smile was struggling to show on his face.

Sakura tried controlling her laughter, a hand over her mouth to muffle her uncontrolled giggles. "Mhm" came her muffled laughter as she tried to speak again. 

"Whatever! Laugh if you want!" Syaoran finally said after seeing her struggle to keep a straight face. Sakura started laughing right after. "Hahahahaha!!!" This time, his smile won the upper hand and he too, started laughing with her. After all that had happened this day, it was really good to laugh.

Sakura panted as she struggled to gain her breath. "I'm sorry, I just had to laugh." Sakura apologized to her friend, he dismissed it with a wave of his hand, a smile on his lips. "That was really mean of your sisters to do." She continued, another giggle rising in her throat. "Just to dump you out of your own apartment like that! Honestly!" Syaoran stopped pacing and sat on the floor, next to her feet. Sakura slipped from the bed and landed next to him.

"Yeah, they said they wouldn't let me in because I occupied a lot of space and they needed all of it. They didn't even care that I had to go to school tomorrow."

"Good thing I was there with you, or you wouldn't have any place to sleep at." Sakura reasoned. He just nodded.

"Good your family doesn't know I'm here, though. If Touya sees me here, tomorrow I'll be hung from the tallest tree in all Tomoeda." He said, a smile in his voice.

She giggled. "I know. Touya-onii-chan can be so annoying some times." When Syaoran gave her a look, she corrected. "Okay, all the time." Syaoran gave her a satisfied smile. "But it's not like he can control it, he's just being the overprotective onii-chan he'll always be."

"Sakura-chan, you are 18, you don't need to be protected." He said with a raised eyebrow. She tossed a pillow to his face. "I know that, but Touya doesn't." She replied.

There was a knock on her door, they had been talking too load without noticing. "Kaijuu! Go to sleep now!" Touya's voice reached their ears. It made the hair in their backs stand on top.

"Hai, onii-chan! In a moment!" Sakura replied uneasily. When the sounds of footsteps died away, they could move and breath easily again. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, yet again. "Your brother tells you to go to sleep?" He questioned her, she tossed him another pillow directly to the face. He grinned. "Kaijuu! Go to sleep now!" Syaoran said in a perfect imitation of Sakura's onii-chan, not too loud as to be heard.

Sakura had nothing to toss at him anymore so instead she pushed him, he fell to his back, an impish grin on his lips. "Okay! I give! But go to sleep, tomorrow we have service, remember?" He reminded her.

"Hoe? I have to wake up early?" She asked with swirly eyes. Syaoran nodded. "I'll sleep here on the floor, don't forget to put your alarm clock!" He said when she was already putting the covers over her head. 

"Hai, hai."

-*-*-*-*-

"I hate that stuffed animal!" Syaoran murmured with a finger in his mouth, trying to ease the pain and make the drops of blood stop flowing.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun! It was all my fault!" Sakura apologized with teary puppy eyes. Syaoran shook his head, trying not to look at her in the eyes. 

"No, it wasn't. Don't worry about it, okay? I doesn't hurt anymore." Sakura nodded, but she still felt guilty about it all. She hadn't been able to stop Kero from biting him, she was still sleepy when that happened. 

"So, today they are telling you about this test?" Sakura asked, looking down at the pavement, the only sounds in the street were that of her roller blades and Syaoran's walking. He had had to jump from her window to keep her onii-chan from seeing him and strangling him.

"Hai, today after school. I wonder what is it?" He asked no one in particular.

A sad look entered Sakura's eyes. "You... don't think they are planning to get you back, right?" She asked, averting her eyes from him.

Syaoran looked at her sharply. He had seen sadness in her eyes? He hurried to respond. "Even if they do, they won't take me away from my Cherry Blossom!" He said dramatically, stopping dead on his tracks when he caught up with what he had said.

Sakura blushed beet red, that didn't keep her from teasing him. "Your Cherry Blossom?" She asked mischievously, as she too, stopped next to him.

"Gah!!!" He said before he started running away from her, beet red.

"Oi! Oi! Syaoran-kun!!! Wait for me!!! Onegai!!!" Sakura ran behind him.

-*-*-*-*-

Li Fanren stuffed her mouth with the delicious chocolate ice cream she had found in the refrigerator. Her Little Brother obviously didn't starve himself while he was in Japan. She thought it was a mean thing to do to dump their Little Brother out of his own apartment, but it was everything part of the plan... she couldn't do anything about it. Mother had everything very scheduled and every bit of the plan had to be done perfectly well. And she wasn't one to oppose to Li Yelan...

Mother could be scary at times, but she only wanted the best for her children, and with good reason. Despite that, Li Fanren often thought she was a little too much. She herself thought Xiao Lang was responsible enough to make his own decisions, regardless what the Elders had to say.

She wasn't much experienced in magic and things like that, but she knew very well when one person belonged to another, you didn't need to be the most powerful sorceress to know that. She sensed Xiao Lang had already found the person he loved the most, and there was no need to make him suffer. But she wasn't the one to decide... yet again. It was frustrating, even her sisters seemed to know that they had nothing to do here. Mother's plan was a total waste of time, they already belonged to each other, there was nothing else to do.

-*-*-*-*-

"Ohayou, Li-kun! How was your weekend?" An always cheerful Tomoyo asked one panting Syaoran. He had been running all the way away from Sakura, who had been at his heels all the time.

"I –pant- it –pant- was –pant, pant- okay!" He finally choked out.

"And where's Sakura-chan, isn't she supposed to come here with you?" Tomoyo asked, an almost evil grin on her lips.

But before Syaoran could answer he was bumped by someone. 

"Oi! Syaoran-kun! Agh!" Were the person's words before they stumbled to the ground. Syaoran, instinctively, no doubt, in a lighting-fast shove, placed Sakura on top of him, to keep her from hitting the ground, therefore, softening her fall.

"Hmph!" was Syaoran's only sound as he hit the floor with his back.

Sakura was a bit disoriented after the fall, she decided not to move till the dizziness was over, besides, she was very comfortable. She finally opened her eyes, only to find herself nose to nose with the person she loved the most. He opened his eyes the right moment she did, and blinked a few times. 

She blushed beet red, but didn't move, unaware of the people around them. "Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun. Arigatou for breaking my fall." She said sweetly. Syaoran was already blushing, but what she said, so close to him, made him look like a tomato.

"Ne, it was nothing." He replied a cute smile on his lips. 

"We don't want to interrupt you... but Sakura-chan, Li-kun, you are in a quite compromising position." Sakura and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with wide open eyes, before registering that indeed, what she was saying was true. Sakura was over Syaoran, her hands supporting part of her wait above his head, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, their faces separated by mere centimeters. They stood up like the floor was on fire, refusing to look at each other in the eyes, their faces burning hot.

"Gomen nasai for stumbling over you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura repeated, looking away from him.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, you don't need to apologize." He said, kind of stiffly, as he too, looked away.

At the background, Tomoyo squealed in delight, her always-ready video camera videotaping the whole event.

-*-*-*-*-

"So that's what all is about?" Tomoyo asked her two magical friends, a worried frown on her face.

Both nodded in unison, their eyes giving away their concern, too.

__

I can't let this happen! They would go over the edge without each other, I just know it. After all this years of being together, with the Clow Cards and then the Sakura Cards, they cannot afford to loose each other. They were so near to sometimes. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Li-kun! I don't think they are making you go back!" Tomoyo assured. This appeared to calm Sakura, but it didn't assure Syaoran at all.

"How could you know, Daidouji-san?" He asked a bit sharply, it came out a little bit rough. 

Tomoyo's smile didn't go away, in fact, it just became broader. "I just know it, Li-kun. Just have some faith." She reassured. Syaoran wasn't too sure, but nodded lightly. "I'm going to be the first one to talk to your sisters today. If you let me, that's it." She offered. Both nodded, knowing they could trust their friend in this.

"I want to know what they really want first. I have learned some... diplomatic procedures from mom, I'll see what can I do with them." She said with a sly smile.

Syaoran just shrugged, while Sakura nodded long and quick. "Please, Tomoyo-chan, you are the most indicated for this. Syaoran-kun just keeps shooting glares at them," at this moment Syaoran looked sharply at her, but he discovered he couldn't glare at her, not anymore. She looked at him playfully. "and they way Shiefa-san looks at me makes me nervous, so I rather not talk to them." Sakura finished, feeling relieved to have such a friend as Tomoyo.

She just nodded. "I'll bring Eriol-kun, too." Syaoran looked sharply at her, his eyes narrowed in a suspicious stare. Tomoyo just smiled back. "I'm sure he'll be able to help." She assured. Sakura nudged Syaoran in the ribs to make him stop glaring. He looked away, very reluctantly.

"Do whatever you need to, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure we'll need all the help we can get."

-*-*-*-*-

"So? What is that you really want?" Tomoyo asked the women in front of her.

The four women looked at her with surprise. None of them said anything for a moment. Shiefa was the first one to break the silence. "What do you mean, Daidouji-san?" She asked uncertainly. 

Tomoyo's smile just became broader. "I know you are not to get Li-kun back, if you had wanted that you'd have taken him back by force." She reasoned. The youngest of them looked at her with open wide eyes of surprise. Tomoyo's smile remained, assured by the look of surprise of the youngest. 

Shiefa looked at her with a frown. "How could you know?" She asked in an attempt to make Tomoyo feel uneasy. 

"I have my ways." She responded with a sly look. There was a knock in the door. All five looked at it from their spots. 

"I'll get it!" Fanren offered as she skipped toward the door. There was a knock again. Fanren opened the door and was greeted by a handsome young man with blue hair and equally blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses.

"Good afternoon, Li-san. Is a honor to be on your presence." Hiragisawa Eriol greeted, making gala of his English accent.

Li Fanren giggled at the greeting, so proper. "Good afternoon. You must be the person Daidouji-san was waiting for." She guessed.

Eriol bowed. "That's right, Li-san. I'm Hiragisawa Eriol, half reincarnation of the powerful Clow Reed." 

"Wow!" Fanren exclaimed, awed. After a second she snapped out of her reverie. "But please, come in Hiragisawa-san." 

"Please, call me Eriol." He said as he stepped inside. He smiled warmly at Tomoyo, who was sitting in the far side of the living room, and made a light bow at the Li sisters, who were watching in awe. After all, it's not every day that you watch the half reincarnation of Clow Reed in front of you!

"Okay, Eriol-san." She said as she closed the door and followed him. He seemed to know the apartment very well already.

"Konnichiwa, Li Feimei-san, Li Fuutie-san, and Li Shiefa-san, and of course, konnichiwa to you too, Tomoyo-chan."

All of them bowed, the Li sisters with an awe struck expression and Tomoyo with a huge smile on her lips.

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo greeted casually. "I think you have already met the Li sisters." She guessed.

Eriol shook his head. "No, I've never seen them in my life!" He admitted. All of them except himself sweatdropped. "Then how do you know our names?" Shiefa questioned, the suspicious look never leaving her eyes.

"I know everything, Shiefa-san." He said dramatically, his voice lowering an octave. She gasped. _He truly is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed!_

Eriol sat on the couch beside Tomoyo. She smiled up at him in greeting and then returned her attention to the gathered Li sisters. They watched them both with open wide eyes.

"Er..." Shiefa started, feeling overwhelmed by the presence of the superior magical being and the intriguing, raven-haired teen.

Eriol was the one to break the deafening silence. "So? What's the plan, descendants?" He asked with a sickening innocent smile on his lips, his eyes closed in confidence.

All four gulped and their eyes became even wider in disbelief. "How do you know about the plan?" Fanren asked the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"I know everything, Chibi-Fanren." He said in a fatherly way as he continued to smile. Regardless the intimidating words, Fanren felt secure near him. After all, they were family. Something would have to do with that. 

"We will tell you... in due time..." Shiefa said with narrowed eyes. But a playful glint was in them. _This will be a lot easier than I thought._

-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran walked beside Sakura on the sidewalk. His eyes flickered from one side to the other, his eyes never touching her, as if he was scared that just by watching her, he would break her.

Sakura admired the place. They were walking besides the park, where the Cherry Blossoms were blooming. She stole a glance at Syaoran. He had a light frown on his handsome face. She wondered why. 

She suddenly stopped. Syaoran, when noticed she no longer was walking by his side, stopped and turned around too. He looked at her with a confused expression and a raised eyebrow in questioning. When he received no answer to his silent question, he asked:

"Why did you stop?" He asked as he looked at her strangely.

Instead of answering, Sakura grabbed his wrist and guided him toward the park. Syaoran let himself be guided as he looked at her with an amused expression.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, and yet again, he received no answer, just an intriguing smile that she gave him over her shoulder.

They finally arrived to the lake. The lake was always very peaceful, and today was no exception. Sakura sat at the shadow of one of the Sakura trees and motioned him to sit down next to her. Syaoran still looked at her strangely, but complied.

"Talk." Sakura commanded. 

"About what?" He asked. He looked at her with a light frown of confusion.

"Tell me about your sisters." She said after a moment. 

"Why do you want to know about my sisters?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to know more about your family." She responded easily. "You never talk about them, and I want to know about you and your past." She said softly, hoping she didn't sound that interested in him.

He nodded lightly and leaned against the tree. He gathered his thoughts before answering.

"It's been a while since I last saw them and talked to them." He started. "When I was young, before I came here, I mean, they always bothered me. They went crazy whenever something kawaii entered their eye field, and they thought _I _was cute. I had to hide wherever I could when they came! It was horrible."

Sakura giggled at his expression of horror as he remembered what had happened all those years ago. She took his hand and looked at him tenderly, with a gentle smile on her lips. With each second that she spent with him, the more she loved him... and the less she wanted him to part. Each time that thought came to her mind, she felt her heart go to pieces, till she remembered that she still had him by her side, that he hadn't parted... not yet. 

He looked at her when he felt her touch his hand. She was looking at him, but her eyes were looking elsewhere, someplace in space that he would never guess. His light touch made her return to the real world. She snapped out of her reverie with a small shake of her head as her eyes came back to focus again. 

He had stopped talking at the sound of her sweet giggles. He couldn't help but smile each time he heard that sound. It remembered him of all the good things that still lived in this world, that life wasn't that bad, that he could be happy if he really wanted it. 

He knew he could only be happy if he was with her. But he was too coward to tell her that truth. And now his mother wanted him back to his home in Hong Kong. No, not his home. His home was wherever she went. He couldn't call sweet home something so bitter as his existence without her. 

Now he was the one to come back to reality and his eyes came back to her. Sakura knew that she would feel so alone without him ever again, when he parted. Like she couldn't smile ever again... he wouldn't like that. He once had said he didn't want her to be sad, ever. But... how could she smile and be happy when he wasn't by her side? Be happy without him didn't make sense to her. But... she would be happy if she new that he was... even if he was faraway...

-*-*-*-*-

"So... that's the plan... it's very simple, really." Eriol commented when Shiefa had finished telling the master plan, after many interruptions from the other three sisters and Tomoyo. Hiragisawa Eriol smirked his very well known smirk of innocence before it turned into a mischievous grin of satisfaction.

"Don't worry Li-san. We'll take care of everything." Tomoyo said after Eriol gave her a nod in affirmation. 

The four Li sisters shook their head wildly. "No!" They almost shouted in unison. "We want to help!" the youngest shrieked. Eriol smiled a mysterious smile. "Of course you can help, Chibi-Fanren. But you'll have to do whatever we say." He said with authority. 

All four of them nodded long and quick. Slow mischievous smiles appeared on their face. They were thinking about the expression of their Little Brother.

-*-*-*-*-

"Syaoran-kun! That was so stupid!" She said with a giggle and a smile. She was lying on her belly with her elbows sustaining part of her weight as she looked at him. He was lying with his face to the sky as he played with a few strands of green grass, his head near below Sakura's face.

"I know! But I couldn't do anything else!" He said in his own defense. "I'm sure you would have done the same!" He said as he looked at her, which was kind of difficult because she was up and behind him.

"No, I would have used the Cards!" Sakura countered. Syaoran grinned. "At that time I had no Cards and couldn't use magic!" He retorted. 

"Oh! Okay, I'll give you that much. But throwing yourself into the lake wasn't the smartest thing you have done."

"You are right." He near whispered. There was a silence of some seconds, then, "You know what's the smartest thing I have done?" He asked quietly, rolling on his back to look at her better.

Sakura shook her head cutely. 

"Coming here." He said sweetly as he tickled her face with a strand of grass. 

Sakura went into hanyan mode and tried her best to hide it. "That's so sweet!" Sakura near squealed in delight as she smiled cutely down at him. He smiled back with a tiny warm blush on his face.

Sakura looked at her clock and gasped. "Syaoran-kun! We're late, we were supposed to be at my house right now!" She near screamed as she quickly jumped on her feet and dragged him away. 

"Me too?" He asked, struggling to get back his breath. 

Sakura smiled over her shoulder. "Yes, you too!" Syaoran nodded and continued running.

Both had forgotten the test and the plan.

-*-*-*-*-

__

I'm really, really sorry it's so short, but it's that I'm in exams and they're actually pretty tough, so sue me. Thank you for reading this, and review please, that's what keeps me going! =) Sorry if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes, I didn't have the time to revise it =(


End file.
